


Humans and Anthros... Mostly Anthros

by MightyAlpaca



Category: Original Work
Genre: (abortion - cancer - etc), Anal Sex, Anthro, Bukkake, College, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, F/M, Furry, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mentions of Uncomfortable Subjects, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stabbing, Stomach Bulge, Unisex Bathrooms, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAlpaca/pseuds/MightyAlpaca
Summary: The College is a... strange one. It’s mostly filled with Anthros, and they treat the Humans that attend... differently





	1. Chapter 1

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

“That’s the fith one this week! The FITH ONE!!!” Alice said, climbing down from the step ladder she’d put up. “We can’t leave for five minutes without them breaking in to set up these fucking spy cameras!” She ranted.

Emily, who was sitting on the couch nearby, sighed, turning the page in her book. “We know...” She looked over to where Antonio, Max, and Daniel were working on something on the table they’d turned into a workbench. “Hey, Tony!” She called, causing the three boys to look up from their work. “Where’re the others?” She asked.

“Toni said she was heading to the store with Mia” Antonio said, taking on a thoughtful expression. “Mike, Jason, and Lucy all have classes today” He tapped his forehead. “Oh, and Kyle and Hannah went off for some  _alone time_ ” He chuckled. 

Daniel chuckled, the large man moving around to the other side of the workbench. “The way they look at each other makes you wonder if they ever got to their destination”

“Probably not” Emily added, smirking. She glanced over at the digital clock on the wall. “Mike, Jason, and Lucy should be back soon” 

“If they didn’t get ambushed by those animals” Alice muttered.

“Even if they did, Lucy does kickboxing and has done judo. And Jason is brutal in a fight” Daniel said. “They’ll be fine” 

Returning to what they were doing before, the three boys working on some kind of device, Emily reading her book, and Alice scrutinising every single surface, which was a lot of surfaces, considering the dorm was for twelve people, and had a small kitchen, a large lounge, and a basic bathroom, which consisted of two toilet stalls and a sink, for the next half hour. 

After about half an hour, there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it” Alice said, since she was closest to the door. Opening it, Mike, Jason, and Lucy dashed in, slamming it behind them. “We were getting worried about you three”

“Spent the last forty-odd minutes sneaking around the entire bloody campus, avoiding Joe and his gang” Lucy said, her face like thunder. 

Joe was one of the Anthros who tried to fuck any Human woman he came across, and his gang was quite large. Considering Humans only made up about fifteen percent of the college population, every Human woman had already been raped by him, or his gang, except for the first years, for now at least. The entirety of the first years has been coordinating with one another, trying to avoid them. As for the whole rape incidents, the teachers, who were pretty much all Anthros, just passed it off as Humans trying to cause trouble, or culture or some bullshit like that, Lucy never really did pay attention. As for the police, they were just as useless, as the college was, in a sense, untouchable by them.

“Shit... you alright?” Daniel said, rushing over. 

“We’re fine, just a few Anthros that’ll probably wake up wondering why they’re on the floor...” Jason said, tapping his hammer from his woodwork class. “With a broken radio in their hand” 

“I don’t think smacking people with a hammer constitutes as  _sneaking_ ” Max said, still working on the device. 

“Have you told Toni and Mia?” Emily asked.

“I text them not too long ago” Mike said. “As well as Kyle and Hannah, though neither responded” 

“Figures... either a movie, or fucking” Alice snorted. 

“Probably the former shortly followed by the latter” Daniel said.

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

It was now ten pm, and Lucy, Alice, and Max were heading to the showers, which were, unfortunately, unisex. The good thing was that most of the Anthros wouldn’t be out. The bad news is, the chances of encountering one were significantly higher considering where they were heading to. 

Checking around the corner, Alice made a  _follow me_ motion with her hand, both Lucy and Max obliging. Moving past another dorm room, they heard the Anthros within talking loudly, most likely jerking off to a recording of when Alice, or someone, thought they were alone, and didn’t know about their spy cameras. 

“That one there, that’s the one I’d like to fuck” She heard one of them say. Curious, she stopped to listen.

“What, the one with the small tits? Why’d you want to fuck that one? I’d personally prefer the one with the bigger tits” Another said.

“She’s got a sweet ass though. Bet it’d feel good to stick my dick between it” The first replied. Alice knew that he was describing her. She couldn’t quite figure out who the second meant, as both Mia and Hannah had E sized breasts. She herself was a B, and she was quite happy with her figure. 

“I don’t really care if it’s male or female; if it’s got a tight hole, I’ll fuck it” A third chimed in. “But If I had to choose, it’d be that tall one with the soft looking breasts” Lucy made a gagging sound, knowing he was talking about her, and knowing it was the bull anthro that had hounded her since day one.

“What? The one who knocked you on your ass when you tried to  _get better acquainted_ with her?” A fourth questioned.

“That’s the one... struggling Humans turns me on” The third answered.

Shaking her head, Alice got Lucy and Max to follow her, still checking corners, lockers, dark areas, etcetera, for any hidden Anthros. They finally made it to the showers, and took the stalls furthest from the entrance, that were next to each other. Turning the shower on, Alice felt the comfortably hot water was over her, the room rapidly steaming up. Each stall had a curtain, then a wall that protected clothes hung on the other side from the water of the shower. 

None of the three heard when the door to the bathrooms opened, due to the sound of the showers and the air filter sucking the steam out, or trying to at least. 

 

Jamie had come to the bathroom to use the toilet, as he was desperate to take a piss, his dorm’s toilets being used, as well as to see if he could catch any of the second years, as he was too horny to just jerk off to some first year masturbating. They’d already been used plenty of times, but they were still good to fuck.

‘ _Might even get to fuck one of the first years... that’d be something to rub in Joe’s face_ ’ It was then he noticed the humid air and the sound of running water. “Well...” He smirked. “I’m in luck” The bull muttered to himself. Walking over to one of the stall, cock stiffening further, he quietly pulled back the curtains, and moved inside, closing them behind him. Peaking around the wall, he saw her, the one who’d decked him on the first day. She was tall, six foot five if he guessed, just short of himself, at six foot eight. 

She was completely oblivious to his presence as well. ‘ _Even better_ ’ He thought, licking his lips.

 

Lucy had been letting herself relax, calming all of the nerves built up from the past week. She’d never heard someone enter the same stall as her since it had been quite loud because of the shower and air filter, so she’d simply blocked it out. She hadn’t realised that someone was right behind her, until a large hand had been wrapped around her mouth and an arm around her waist, a large, black, cock in between her thighs.

“Now bitch, listen here, you’re gonna pay for embarrassing me” She heard an all too familiar voice whisper in her ear. She tried to kick behind her, but missed in her panicked state. “We’re definitely going to have to remove that attitude” She could hear the smirk in the bull’s voice.

He pushed the tip of his flared cock to the entrance of her vagina, before roughly pulling her onto it. Here scream came out as little more than a muffled cry, the massive hand over her mouth preventing her from crying out. Tears rolled down her face at the agonising pain of this animals massive member being shoved inside of her. He pulled roughly again, his member now dripping pre directly into her womb. “Fucking hell... I’d figured you’d be tight but this... is heavenly” He groaned, as he tugged in her once more, his cock going all the way in. 

An almost literal river of tears came pouring from her eyes, the pain almost debilitating as the beast forced its way straight through her cervix and into her womb, before roughly pulling it out, and shoving it in. “Fuck yes... this is amazing... a Human virgin... and I thought you were all whores...” He panted, as he continued thrusting. “But I guess if your a virgin... that’s one more thing I get to... hold over Joe” 

Lucy couldn’t even process his words, the pain, the agonising burning sensation inside of her, was too much for to think straight. “I’m gonna enjoy seeing you at six months with my kids...” He groaned, sounding like he was holding something back. “‘Cause there’s no way you ain’t getting pregnant... not with... how much...” He didn’t even finish as he came, cum shooting from the tip like water from a riot hose. He didn’t stop cumming, even as he started to inflate Lucy’s womb with how much, even as it spilled out onto the floor. Pulling out of her, and dropping her on the floor, he kept cumming, long, thick, strings of cum landing on her back, in her long hair, and on her ass, most of the gunk getting washed away almost immediately by the water.

 

Jamie felt the flow of cum finally stop, his actual reason for coming to the bathroom quickly making itself known. “Fuck it” He muttered, flipping the bitch onto her back, before relieving himself all over the cum dump. He let his golden stream wash over her soft C sized tits, over her face, into her hair, before pulling her mouth open, and pissing into it. “Here’s a little drink for dirty whores like you” He laughed as he finished, only to feel something heavy hit him over the back of the head as everything went black.

 

Max had finished, and was hearing strange sounds coming from Lucy’s stall. Quickly getting dressed, and pulling out the heavy iron bar he kept in his jacket (he deemed appropriate self-defence measures), he left his stall, and listened. It was then that he heard the sounds of laughing. A deep laugh. Quietly drawing the curtains, he saw a bull Anthro standing over a limp Lucy, who had a river of cum pouring out of her, and was twitching every so often. Raising the bar, he whacked the bull over the head, sending him sprawling to the ground. 

Turning the water off, he rushed over to her, but not before giving the bull a hard kick in the nuts. Taking Lucy’s towel and wrapping it around her, he picked her up bridal style. “ALICE!!!” He shouted, only for Alice to instantly appear at the entrance to the stall.

She gasped as she took the scene in. “I’ll... I’ll take her clothes” Alice said, also giving the bull a kick in the balls. “She’s fucking bloated... he... he did that!?” She asked, looking at the bull once more before following Max, who’d already left the stall. 

“I don’t know if we can give her anything” Max sighed, the normally silent, and somewhat stoic, man displaying worry in every word. “You know to... stop it”

Alice knew what Max meant, and knew that he felt uncomfortable talking about things like abortion and such, even if he didn’t show it. “Perhaps...” She said, as they continued back to their dorm, fortunately not running into anyone along the way.

They were nearly back when Lucy took a sudden deep breath, coughing for a few seconds, before blinking several times. “Wh-Where am I?” She asked weakly. Despite having been  _awake_ , she’d been far from aware of her surroundings. 

“We’re nearly back at the dorm” Alice said.

Lucy suddenly looked like she was about to panic again. “Wh-Where is he!? Where’s the bull!? Is he following us!? I don’t want him to... to...” 

“Shhhh... it’s okay... he’s not going anywhere anytime soon” Max said.

Lucy visibly calmed, just as they made it back to the dorm, Alice banging on the door until it opened, practically everyone was in the lounge, and they all jumped up as soon as Max and Alice came through the door, just as they heard angry shouts coming from down the corridor. Everyone knew immediately who it was, and quickly bolted the door, before setting up the large slingshot/catapult thing they’d built, and loading the large boxing glove into it. There was loud banging on the door, before the sound of someone trying to kick the door in, the door shaking with each kick, before stopping. Everyone in the room waited with bated breath, Mike ready to release the catapults catch at a moments notice. They waited for five minutes, then ten, then fifteen, before they heard the mob of Anthros leave.

“So what the fuck happened!?” Emily asked the question everyone wanted to ask; one everyone already knew the answer to.

Max sighed deeply, a barely restrained anger hidden behind his calm facade. “The first victim of the first years” 


	2. Chapter 2

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Drinking from his water bottle, Mike stopped jogging for a moment, to catch his breath. It was currently six in the morning, and Mike was out for his morning run. He’d currently done several laps of the campus, and decided that he was done after this lap, his prosthetic leg killing him. Even after four years, he never quite got used to his prosthetic, which looked like a normal leg, and could feel, except for its gunmetal grey colour, and the black ball joining the upper leg to the lower leg. 

Heading back to his dorm at a leisurely pace, he couldn’t help but think back to the happenings of the past month. It seemed that the Anthros had doubled their efforts to assault one of the first years following Lucy being raped. In that time, the first years tripled their vigilance, and didn’t quite put it past them to not break in their dorms at night. Some call it paranoia, they called it caution, not that it did Malady, a girl who Mike knew from high school, much good.

From what he heard, they’d grabbed her right outside of her dorm, and dragged her into their dorm. They’d left her there whilst they’d gone to classes, and Melody, her twin sister, got into their dorm, grabbed Malady, who was reportedly in a  _bad way_ , and left some surprises for them; sill string bombs, stink bombs, other such pranks, though the dorm had to be evacuated because of the pungent odour of the stink bombs. Though that was Melody’s dorm persuading her  _not_ to set the dorm on fire. 

Climbing up the stairs, then entering his dorm, Mike flopped onto his bed, stripping off to his boxers, contemplating leaving his right leg on or taking it off. “Mike... that you” He heard a tired voice say from the bed across from him. 

“Yeah babe. It’s me” He replied to Hannah’s question. “Just went out for a run” 

He didn’t get a proper reply, just a muttered response that wasn’t entirely coherent. Laying down under the covers, knowing his leg wouldn’t get caught on anything, he let himself drift off to sleep.

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Leaning back in her chair, Emily yawned loudly. She checked the time, sighing when she saw it said eleven-forty-nine. “Fucking essay...” She muttered. She’d been typing on the computer for the past several hours, as their lecturer thought it’d be a great idea to give them an assignment. That assignment was to type a ten-thousand word essay on a play or movie they liked. She wasn’t regretting taking media studies, but she didn’t like how their lecturer would just drop assignments on them. Especially ones like these.

Standing up and stretching, she wanted to get this done tonight, so she wouldn’t have to worry about it, so she went into the small kitchen to get either a cup of coffee or an energy drink. Emily opened the cupboard the coffe was normally in, only to find a small note that said _Getting more coffee tomorrow... sorry_. Sighing, Emily checked the fridge, and saw no energy drinks. “Fuck” She cursed, knowing that the vending machine that was in the lobby area of their dorm building was the only place she could get something to keep her awake. 

Moving over to her bed space, chuckling quietly when she saw Mike and Hannah in the same bed, she pulled out her purse, and got out a couple of pound coins. Emily knew that was probably risking her virginity, but at that exact moment, she was too tired to think about that at the moment. Leaving the dorm room as quietly as possible, locking it behind her. Heading down the stairs, she failed to notice someone following behind her.

Entering the lobby, she walked up to the vending machine.

 

Jacob peeked around the corner, and saw the girl he’d followed from the top floor. He’d been awake, watching the TV, when he had heard the door from the other end of the corridor close, followed by footsteps passing the door. Knowing that it was probably from the Human dorm, he had looked out, seeing a girl with a curvy figure walk past, as well as midnight black hair that reached her ass. 

He’d quickly felt his dick hardening, the thought of sticking it inside of her too tempting not to follow her, and do just that. He’d followed her into the lobby, and saw her go up to the vendingj machine. Pulling his shorts down, his cock sprung out, and he started stroking it, mentally undressing the girl. He watched her pull a drink out of the machine, before downing it, moving enough for him to see her nice tits. 

He ended up cumming into a nearby bin, the thoughts being too much for him not to stroke himself faster. Turning back to the girl, who’d just finished another drink. Feeling his cock harden again, he charged into her, sending her flying into the ground. 

 

Emily had just finished her second drink when someone ran into her, knocking her into the ground, as well as knocking the air out of her. Looking up, she saw feline Anthro, leopard perhaps, standing over her, an already erect member dripping pre. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing out this late?” He purred, leaning in closer.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” She spat.

“Not that it matters a whole lot...” He smirked, pulling at her trousers. “You’re mine now” 

Finally tearing her trousers, he pulled them away, before ripping her panties off. He then pulled her shirt open, exposing her C cup bra, before he snapped the fabric in the middle, pulling her bra open. “So soft...” He muttered. “Wonder how’d they’d look covered in cum?” He brought his cock up to her face. “Open wide” He chuckled as used his clawed hands to open her mouth, before thrusting his cock in. 

“Room for one more” A new voice said. Emily managed too see that another feline Anthro, this one definitely a lion. 

She heard the leopard snigger. “Sure, not like I can use all of her”

She felt something prod her ass, before forcing its way inside, the nubs where the barbs on a actual feline scratching her insides. “So tight... it feels so good” He said, thrusting hard. The fact that the animal hadn’t put any lube on, made the inside of her ass burn because of the friction. She could feel tears trying to force their way out of her eyes, but refused to let them have that satisfaction.

“Bit harder to break than... others” The leopard grunted.

“Just makes it more fun” The other said. 

 The leopard suddenly slammed his length into her mouth, deepthroating her, cumming into her throat. He slowly dragged it out, jerking every so often, probably trying to not cum, before he jerked it, cumming on her tits, and into her hair. “You know... she does look better like this...” He moved away from her. “What do you think Sam?”

The lion snorted in amusement, before groaning, thrusting hard. Emily felt his hot cum enter her ass, as he thrusted with each spurt of cum. He pulled out, a few dribbles of cum falling onto the floor, as cum flowed out of her ass. “Better looking now” 

THey both pulled their shorts up, walking away, snickering to each. After they’d left, Emily got up as quickly as she could, picking up her clothes, and hurried back to her dorm, shirt still hanging open, cum running down her leg from her ass. As soon as she got through the door, locking it, she just slumped down, and silently wept.

  **—:—:—:—:—:—**

From behind the desk in lobby, she had watched as the two boys had come and assaulted the Human. She would openly admit that the Human was very easy on the eyes. When the leopard had pulled her clothes off, she couldn’t help but undo her own trousers, and slip her fingers into her own pussy. She’d covered her mouth to keep her own moans quite. She’d pulled her trousers and and panties down to her knees.

Biting her lip, she’d pulled her t-shirt up over her breasts, massaging one as she fingered herself. Looking around the desk, she saw the leopard pull out of her mouth, and cum on her, and she only fingered herself harder. When the lion thrusted harder several times, before pulling out, cum leaking out of the Human’s ass, she couldn’t help but climax. Quickly cupping her  _free_ hand around her pussy to keep her juices from covering the floor, she came.

“Fuck...” She muttered. “Your as bad as the boys with your habits...” She said to herself, lifting the two fingers she’d fingered herself with to her face, and spreading them apart, her juices coating them. Sighing, the spider Anthro stood up after making sure their was no one around, and left the lobby.


End file.
